IP telephony offers an alternate technology solution to standard wired telephony. In a standard wired telephony system, phone calls are carried by individual lines. Standard telephony relates a call with a phone line, and for phones connected to multiple phone lines, ringing, active, and hold states can be displayed corresponding to the multiple lines on the phone. Responding to a call that comes in simultaneously to another can be thought of as responding to one of the multiple phone lines—for example, pressing a button to select one of the phone lines that has an in-coming call. However, IP telephony does not use the same technology infrastructure as compared to standard telephony, and a call does not correspond to one physical phone line. Therefore, it is not possible to hook up a single phone line to multiple phones by just hooking up the corresponding phone line, to view the states of the phone call by monitoring the phone line state, or to connect a call by pushing the button that connects the phone handset to the phone line. It would be beneficial in the IP telephony system to be able to hook up phones to multiple lines, monitor the state of multiple lines, and connect the phone to one of multiple lines.